


sleepover

by lovedoctor



Series: rejanis [5]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedoctor/pseuds/lovedoctor
Summary: The gang starts doing group sleepovers and Regina skips out on the first few. Janis makes her come to the next one and finds out why Regina didn't want to go. (regina and janis aren't dating in this one)





	sleepover

Regina and Janis’ summers were going great, mainly because they were spending so much time together. Their friend group spent a lot of time forcing them to be with each other.

It was clear that the two of them had unresolved sexual tension. It was no longer awkward for Janis or Regina to be around each other, although for a while when they were first becoming friends again, it was like everyone was waiting for them to blow up on each other.

In the mean time though, they’d been spending a lot of time together, going to random movies, having lunch, even going to the mall, which was probably the most surprising thing to happen.

In the effort to get them together as a couple their friends established a weekly sleepover night.

It failed though, because Regina couldn’t go to the first or second one. It seemed like she didn’t want to go though, so Cady convinced Janis go talk her into going.

“Gina, please, it’ll be so much fun,” Janis pleaded, sitting in the passenger seat of Regina’s car.

“I know you don’t want to go for whatever reason, but it isn’t like you can get out of it tonight, I know you don’t have any plans so I will not except any excuses.”

“Jesus, why do you want me to go so bad?” Regina rolled her eyes and huffed.

“It’s so boring without you,” Janis groaned and turned towards Regina. “Okay, fine. If you don’t wanna go for you, will you go for me?”

Regina made the mistake of looking at Janis make her stupid pouty face, “Fine.” 

Janis grinned and fist pumped the air, “Yes!”

•──────✧✦✧──────•

The sounds of Cady’s tv put Janis and Regina in their own bubble. Everyone else around them was asleep on the many mattresses crowding Cady’s living room, Janis and Regina’s were carefully placed next to each other by Cady, of course.

Regina looked from the tv over to Karen and Gretchen, the only ones sharing a mattress who were cuddling and in complete bliss, before smiling and stealing a glance at Janis.

Her feelings for Janis were somewhat complicated. She didn’t really know what to do with them. She knew that she liked her, that was obvious to her (and others), but she didn’t tell Janis because of the fear of rejection, something Regina never had to worry about, and for the fear of ruining their friendship.

Janis noticed Regina was talking less and less, which showed her that she was getting tired, so Janis reached for the remote to turn off the tv so the two of them could go to sleep.

Regina looked over at Janis once she’d sat up and squinted her eyes, trying to see what she was doing. When she realized, she started to panic. “Wait, no, don’t turn off the tv,” Regina whisper - shouted.

Janis turned over to look at Regina with her eyebrows woven together in confusion. “Why not?”

Regina bit her lip gently and avoided eye contact with Janis for a few seconds “It’s nothing, I just - I dunno, I might be a little afraid of the dark.”

Janis chuckled softly before Regina pouted, “Don’t laugh, it’s not funny.”

Janis nodded, “Yeah, sorry. Is that why you didn’t want to come to these?”

“Yeah,” Regina said quietly. “It’s stupid, I know.”

“No, no. It’s not stupid. I get it. Your fears are totally valid, Reggie. I just wish you would’ve told me so we could’ve figured it out together.”

Regina blushed at this and she thanked god that Janis couldn’t see her face that well.

“So what now?” Regina asked. “I know you don’t wanna stay up all night because of the light of the tv.”

Janis sighed softly and patted the space right in front of her as an invitation for Regina to lay with her. “Come over here. I’ll protect you,” Janis smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes before saying, “I’m the little spoon.” And sighing softly as her heart raced.

Janis snaked an arm around Regina’s waist and pulled her closer.

After a few minutes Janis spoke up, “Is it okay if I turn off the tv now?”

Regina shivered at Janis’ breath against her neck and nodded.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Janis moved her arm that was holding Regina’s waist away and turned off the tv with a click and promptly moved it back to where it had previously been.

It took all of Regina’s courage to move her hand down and hold Janis’ hand that was around her waist.

“Thank you, Jan,” Regina mumbled sleepily.

“No problem. Goodnight, Reggie.”

“Night, Jan”

•──────✧✦✧──────•

When everyone woke up, they left Janis and Regina asleep together and started making breakfast, but not before taking a bunch of pictures of the two of them before waking them up half an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked this one!! i think it might be one of my new favs <3


End file.
